Pure Hatred
by Queen of the Fae Folk
Summary: It is her last year at Hogwarts, Lissa and her friends are really close. She is a mudblood and when she finds love in her worst enemy's world, she doesn't know what to do.-Fini- Por Favor rr...
1. Pure Hatred

Chapter 1: Pure Hatred *disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
*AN* Yes, yes, yes, as you can tell, this will be another Draco/Liss love. I am not sure why, but it will be because I am Lissa and if I don't make it a Draco/Lissa fic HEADS WILL ROLL!...And my friends...you don't want your heads to end up in the locker room toilets, do you?*End AN*  
  
Most mudbloods  
are always sad  
always called crud  
and never can be glad  
With the exception of one young girl  
found true love  
in her worst enemy's world  
She never thought that day would come  
that day that she and he would become one.  
  
Now don't get any weird ideas about that last line.  
  
---------------------------------------------------Vision------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Lissa was in a desolate hallway in a large school. Soon the hallways  
  
filled with people walking in all different directions. She saw all the  
  
usuals: Draco Malfoy her nemesis with his so called "Thugs" Crabbe  
  
and Goyle, Harry, Ron and Hermione, her best friends Selena,  
  
Ayesha, AJ, Brad, and Erin, and many more. All of a sudden time  
  
stopped, and a light came from a door. Lissa's dream was swept  
  
away by pure darkness, and she woke up. ----------------------------------------------- End Vision------------------ ------------------------------ Little beads of sweat ran down her face. Analissa Moreno was  
  
panting heavily at what she saw. This was her last year at Hogwarts.  
  
She sat up in her four-poster bed to hear Lena snoring, Ayesha  
  
talking in her sleep, and Erin lying on the floor. Brad was floating  
  
high above all the girls, walking around the room. Lissa turned to  
  
look at her neon clock, and it was 1:00 in the morning. She turned  
  
over and went back to sleep listening to Lena snoring.  
  
"LISSA! WAKE UP!" yelled Erin.  
  
Erin was always very hyper active in the morning.  
  
"Okay Erin! I get the picture. Just because it is the first week of  
  
school of your last year here doesn't mean I can't sleep for another 5  
  
minutes." Lissa sent a small curse at Erin, that caused her hair to frizz  
  
out. Lissa slowly got up, and towered over all her friends. She was  
  
around 5'11" maybe even 6', black hair (currently in a afro), brown  
  
eyed (that could change color with her mood), and very pretty. She  
  
was the person of the bunch who could see things, in other words  
  
had visions. She was of Spanish descent, and was fluent in Spanish.  
  
This helped her when she cussed her friends, and especially her  
  
nemesis, Draco, out. Her extremely large foot missed Erin's knees by  
  
about an inch, when she heard Erin hurrying her along. Erin was  
  
around 5'7"(considerably shorter than Lissa), blonde hair, blue eyed,  
  
and very clumsy. She could also turn invisible, but Lissa caught on  
  
that wherever Erin went, the air was blurred. Many times Liss would  
  
grab her by the neck, and cause her to change back to visibility. Lena was an Irish long, haired red head, medium height, skinny,  
  
and could control the weather. It was odd what Lena did sometimes, but people got used to it. Their best friend was AJ, in Ravenclaw. AJ  
  
was an ecstatic Asian girl. She was the same height as Erin, but black  
  
haired, brown eyed, and could shape shift. Sometimes that got her  
  
into trouble in Professor McGonagall's class. Ayesha was a Muslim  
  
girl, who loved the American movie Star Wars. She was slightly taller  
  
than Lena, but shorter than Lissa. Typical black haired, brown eyed  
  
girl, with a very odd sense of humor. She could stop time, and if she  
  
is holding a person, they stop in time with her. Brad, or Bee, could  
  
float. She was really hyper all the time (which most people thought  
  
was the reason she floated). She was an All-American Girl: brown  
  
haired, brown eyed, girl. Her laugh was as loud as a mandrakes cry,  
  
but never really knocked anyone out. Lissa came out of the bathroom, and was ready to head  
  
downstairs. She wasn't really going to eat breakfast, but suddenly  
  
she had a vision. -------------------------------------------------Vision--------------------- --------------------------------------  
Lissa, and the girls were walking from Potions, and someone stopped them. It was Draco. He was slightly taller than Lissa, blonde haired, and blue eyes that could cut through anyone's hard stare. He  
  
came up to Lissa's face and said "No filthy little mudbloods take house points, walk in my hallway, and get away with it." The two oafish boys took steps forward, but were stopped when Draco put his  
  
hand out. "Are you going to do something anything about this, Moreno?" Lissa saw herself swing an arm at Draco's head, and hit dead on with his eye. Then the vision was washed away. ---------------------------------------------------End Vision--------------- ----------------------------  
All her friends looked at her questioningly, as she told them not to worry about it. Most of her visions came true. She hoped this one wouldn't.  
When they reached the hallway that lead to Snape's class, Lissa kept a weary eye for anything that would trigger De Ja Vu. Nothing  
  
happened, and the girls took their seats in their Potion's class.  
"Now, who can tell me the properties of a reversal potion? Anyone?" said Professor Snape in his deep voice.  
Lena, who was a prankster, poked Lissa in the side. Lissa, being very ticklish, raised her hand.  
"Miss Moreno?"  
"In a reversal potion," as her voice quavered ever so slightly,  
  
"you must use flobberworms, wormwood, cows tongue, and monkey's  
  
blood. No metal can go into the potion, or it will turn a deep blue, and  
  
cause the cauldron to explode." Lissa leaned back into her seat, and  
  
clapped Lena's hand.  
"Very good. 5 points for Gryffindor."  
The girls were happy with their accomplishments, but as Lissa  
  
turned her head, she caught someone's stare. It was Draco Malfoy's  
  
deep, blue eyes. He seemed to have been basking in her knowledge,  
  
but then gave her the evil eye. She just silently flicked him off, and  
  
kept working with her friends.  
After class, the girls were gabbing, and were headed towards  
  
the door that lead back up into the well lighted area of the Entrance  
  
hall. Before they reached it, something triggered a De Ja Vu for Lissa.  
  
Draco stepped in front of her, and seemed to be talking to his  
  
friends, "Do you know what I hate the most boys? Seeing a mudblood  
  
take our house points already at the beginning of the year. No filthy  
  
little mudbloods are allowed to walk my hallway, and get away with  
  
that." The thugs stepped forward, only to be halted by their  
  
"master's" gesture. "Are you going to do anything about that Moreno? Oh. I get it. This foreigner is too scared to hit me! HA!" He was right in her face. Most people didn't mess with Lissa because they knew  
  
she could easily over power them, and take them down. Draco, on the  
  
other hand, was different. Lissa's eyes turned a deep red, as she  
  
swung at his face. "Take that you worthless piece of fucking rubbish.  
  
Your in for it now!" She yelled in her native language, jumped on him, and started to punch him.  
He pushed her off, and slapped her. She had a hand print on her  
  
cheek, and her lip was bleeding. She had one of her hands on top of  
  
her face, where she had been hit. Draco had a deep blue ring around  
  
his eye, and a series of scratches on his face. His shirt was messed  
  
up, his tie was very loose, his hair was very messy, and he looked like  
  
he had just been run over by a herd of wild elephants. Professor  
  
Trelawney had been passing by when the two got into it. "I do say, Analissa Moreno and Draco Malfoy fighting? It seems like the two of  
  
you have something for each other. Most people who fight like each other." Lissa's eyes turned to a silverish blue, that looked like  
  
Draco's. "Now, I know I could let you slide, but you two deserve  
  
detention. Together. It may help you in your "quest" for discovering  
  
that being nice to one another is a good thing." Draco's eyes widened,  
  
and he spoke up, "Detention is fine with me, but with her???" "Yes,  
  
with me you slimy, little git." "Pardon me Miss Moreno?" said the  
  
professor. "Oh, I don't care if I have detention. Just make sure the  
  
area we are in is large enough so we can be apart." A tear ran down Lissa's dark face, as she walked out of the  
  
hallway. She could hear the boys in the back chuckling, and heard her friends running after her. When she finally made it to the common  
  
room, she dropped her books, and knelt down. Her hair was like a  
  
curtain to hide herself from the world. Lissa then started to cry. "Why  
  
did he call me that? I know my Papi is a muggle, but he doesn't have  
  
to say it that way." She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Hermione.  
  
"I know what it feels like to be called that. My parents are both  
  
muggles." She got up, and took Lissa with her. Lissa hugged her  
  
friend. All the rest of her friends surrounded her, as they all  
  
comforted her. They were all her best friends. Lissa went upstairs to her dormitory, where all the other girls  
  
were. She changed into her sleeping clothes, and had two things on  
  
her mind. Detention, and that stare that Draco gave her during  
  
potions. She was so distraught, that she cried herself to sleep. She  
  
hoped tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEERG! How was that? I hope it was okay...this is so much better than my first fic...*mutters to self* did I ever finish that....oh well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Your favorite Malfoy obsesser, (I know its not a word) gothic-twif 


	2. Detention

Chapter 2- Detention  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
Lissa had the same odd dream that night. The same hallway,  
  
same people, the same doorway, but this time she actually saw the  
  
room. It was different than any other rooms she had seen. It had  
  
desks and other regular classroom things, but there were two people  
  
in there. Lissa couldn't tell, but one look a bit like herself, and the  
  
other looked a bit like Draco. The two seemed to be yelling at each  
  
other, but then they got closer and closer to finally-she woke up.  
  
"Damn" she muttered to herself. It was time to get up either way, so  
  
she jumped into the shower, and then realized she had detention  
  
today, with Draco Malfoy. During breakfast, Lissa went to Professor  
  
Trelawney. She was the only other person (besides her friends) who  
  
knew that Lissa had visions. "Professor. May I ask you a quick question? I have been having the same dream every night for the past few days." She quickly  
  
explained to Trelawney about the dream. "Well, it seems in the future  
  
that you and Draco may have a relationship. If you keep having this  
  
dream, pay close attention to it, and make sure that you don't do  
  
something stupid when it actually happens." Lissa said thank you to  
  
her Divination's professor, and walked off. She was very worried  
  
about what her professor said. One word echoed in her head.  
  
Relationship. She would never love that Son of a Bitch named Malfoy. She walked to the headmaster's office. There awaited her punishment. "You two are going to be cleaning one of the old rooms we  
  
have on the 2nd floor. You can go to one of the closets to get the  
  
cleaning materials, then head up there. You will meet Professor  
  
McGonagall, and then she will tell you what to do, and leave." Lissa  
  
comprehended, and left Draco and the room in a hurry. She got the  
  
brooms, and dustpans, then walked upstairs. When she arrived the  
  
classroom, Professor McGonagall told them what to do, and left promptly. Lissa handed Draco a broom. "Here you dumbass. Start  
  
sweeping." He just looked at her, and smirked. He looked really weird  
  
because of the black eye she had given him the day before. Then he  
  
sat down casually in one of the chairs and propped his feet up on the  
  
desk. "No, I would rather have a mudblood sweep this filthy room.  
  
You do it yourself, and I will instruct you." She dropped the broom  
  
and yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes then turned black. The  
  
door was closed, luckily because Lissa's yell was very loud. "YOU  
  
IDIOT! THIS IS WHAT GOT YOU IN TROUBLE YESTERDAY! WHY DON'T  
  
YOU JUST PICK UP THE FUCKING BROOM AND SWEEP! OH! WAIT! BUT NOOO! YOU CAN'T DIRTY YOUR "CLEAN" MALFOY HANDS CAN YOU?!  
  
I BET YOU HAVEN'T EVER PICK UP A BROOM IN YOUR LIFE!" He quickly got up and exclaimed, "YES I HAVE! I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" For about 5 minutes, the two yelled at each other, each time  
  
getting closer and closer. Finally they were in each other's faces.  
  
"What is it with you? What do you have against mudbloods, like me  
  
for instance?" "I just don't like them. Why does it matter to you what I  
  
think?" he replied. They were both staring directly at each other.  
  
Suddenly, their lips met. Lissa couldn't help, but couldn't resist his  
  
demonic good looks. Lissa's arms wormed their way around his neck,  
  
and his went around her waist. "Mmrf- Get- Mmrf-off-Mmrf- Me!" Lissa  
  
exclaimed. "You know you wanted to kiss me. I know you did." he  
  
said cleverly. She rolled her eyes, but blushed slightly. "No, it was you  
  
that wanted to kiss me. I've seen the way you stare at me in class.  
  
Don't think I haven't noticed." She was starting to pull her long, black hair back in a ponytail,  
  
when she saw a spider on the wall. "AHH! THERE IS A SPIDER ON THE  
  
WALL! KILL IT KILL IT!" she screamed. She ran to him, and was  
  
pressed against his chest. Lissa was shaking ever so slightly. She was  
  
trying to hide herself from the spider because she was deathly afraid  
  
of them. Draco, on the other hand, was shocked. Her warm body felt  
  
odd to him. "Don't worry. It won't kill you." To their surprise, the  
  
spider seemed to have left. When he looked into her brown eyes, he  
  
felt a chill go up and down his spine. "Just because I kissed you," he  
  
said trying to hide his quivering voice, "doesn't mean I like you, Lis-...  
  
Moreno." Lissa shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Okay, whatever  
  
you say. You can't even say my name Malfoy. Here, lets make a deal. I  
  
will clean this side, and you do that side. Got It. That way we are on  
  
opposite sides." She was walking to the other side, and then he put  
  
his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, and look into her  
  
eyes. "Its Lissa," he said with a wink, "and I think it's a beautiful  
  
name." After she was done cleaning, she walked down to the Great Hall  
  
for lunch. Lissa was sitting with her friends, and eating. They were  
  
making cracks about Snape, about how he always talks in his deep  
  
baritone voice, and stand over your shoulder to see what you are  
  
writing down. When they were done eating, AJ started to walk over  
  
from her table. She flashed a bright smile over at Lissa, then Lissa  
  
had a short vision: --------------------------------------------------Vision-------------------- -------------------------- "AHHH! THERE IS A SPIDER ON THE WALL..." Lissa's own voice  
  
faded out, when the spider started to move. Once the spider was  
  
outside, it changed shape. The human standing in front of the  
  
detention room's door was AJ. -----------------------------------------------------End Vision------------- ----------------------- Lissa's eyes turned white. Her friends looked at her, and were kind of freaked out, then looked at AJ. "It seems our friend here," motioning to Lissa, "has kissed a  
  
pureblood. Her nemesis to be exact. I saw it with my own two eyes,  
  
well at the time it was eight." Lissa chuckled a little, then turned  
  
towards her friends. "What???" Ayesha exclaimed. She was the only  
  
other one who didn't have a boyfriend. Well, she had many admirers,  
  
one of which was Marcus Flint. AJ's was Harry, Brad's was Neville,  
  
Lena's was Seamus, Erin was with Ron, and poor, poor Lissa didn't  
  
have anyone. "Okay I admit it. Yes. I did kissed Draco Malfoy, when he  
  
decided to kiss me. He seems to like me, but when I asked Professor  
  
Trelawney about my dream I have been having, she said we were going to have a relationship. All the girls gasped in surprise, but still kept it in their minds.  
  
They all knew Lissa liked guys with blonde hair and blue eyes, but  
  
they never expected it to be Draco. They didn't really care about it, as  
  
long as Lissa was happy. After they were done with Lunch, they  
  
headed to Divinations, with their crazy teacher, Professor Trelawney.  
  
Lissa told her teacher about what happened, and the professor said  
  
the same thing as she said before. The girls finished their classes, and were walking around  
  
outside with their men. Lissa was walking in the front by herself,  
  
when Draco came up to her, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her away  
  
from the little bunch. "Whoa! What the hell do you think your doing,  
  
Malfoy?" she said. "I just came to say hello." She soon felt his a warm  
  
kiss on her lips. Her hands found their usual place, and his to her  
  
waist. She was entranced by his demonic, yet sophisticated good  
  
looks, and forgot her friends were there.  
"Arhem. Excuse me, but I thought someone here hated  
  
mudbloods." spoke AJ, who exchanged looks with the other girls. AJ  
  
and Ayesha were mudbloods. He had always hated them, with a  
  
passion. "Well," Lissa said with a slight flush in her cheeks, "I guess I am  
  
different." She smiled at him, and whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow, is  
  
the Gryffindor against Slytherin game. Let us see if you can prove  
  
your love to me. Just make sure your team doesn't try to kill me." She  
  
smirked, and kissed him one last time, on the cheek. He offered her  
  
his large hand, and she took it. Then together, they walked back to  
  
the castle. When the day was ended, the girls were in their dormitory, and  
  
were talking about the day. The main subject was Lissa and Draco kissing. "Why does it matter to you all? Finally I have found someone who loves me, and I love them back." She seemed to have been hurt  
  
my what she heard from her friends, and silently cried herself to sleep. That night she had the strangest dream. --------------------------------------------------Vision-------------------- ---------------------------- Lissa could tell she was flying, most likely on a broom, above  
  
the stands. The weather wasn't the best, most likely Lena's fault, but  
  
something was going on the pitch. Lissa flew to the scene, and saw  
  
something worse than she had expected. The person she saw on the  
  
ground was herself, she was just lying there, and her left arm  
  
seemed to be broken. She seemed to be knocked out, and had a few  
  
scratches on her face. Draco, was over behind the group and was  
  
yelling something at Robert Smith, the keeper . She couldn't tell, but  
  
when she got closer she heard part of a sentence that seemed to be  
  
coming from Draco, "Why Robert? Why did you do that? She hasn't  
  
done anything to you?" "So what Draco? What have you changed? Do  
  
you like this mudblood?" "As a matter of fact I do. She is caring, and  
  
all she wanted to do was score. You didn't have to go and-" The dream popped like a small balloon in Lissa's head. "Damn"  
  
she muttered to herself again as she did the night before. She was  
  
sweating more than usual, and her heart was beating very fast. She  
  
really wasn't looking forwards to playing her newly found love  
  
tomorrow.  
  
Hey mon, whats up? I hoped you liked this chappie...personally I thought it was good but that's just my opinion...review...remember to keep reading...and also read some of my friends fics...Foamy the Squirrel and Honey Mocha Citrus....they are dy-no-mite!  
  
Your favorite Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif 


	3. Lover versus Extreme Haters

Chapter 3- Lover versus Haters  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
Lissa was ready really early. She, Erin, and Lena were on the  
  
Gryffindor team. Lissa and Erin were chasers, and Lena was a beater.  
  
Many times before, had Lena nicked Erin and Lissa's bums. Lissa had  
  
an advantage because she was tall. The three of them devised an  
  
interesting plan: Lissa's signature move was standing on her broom  
  
like a surfboard and Erin could dart in and out of people extremely  
  
well. Erin and she would pass the ball back and forth to Lena. Lena  
  
would then hit the ball at Lissa, who would then head the ball in. If  
  
they had enough time, Erin would then get the ball from behind the goal, and pass it back to Lena, who would hit it in the goal again.  
  
These three girls were dynamite on the pitch. They ate breakfast together, and headed down to the pitch.  
  
Their friends had made it up to the stands already, and Harry and  
  
Ron were waiting for them in the dugout. "Are you all going to do the  
  
famous header?" Lissa snorted and nodded. "What do you think Ron?  
  
Of course we are doing the header." Outside, they heard Madam  
  
Hooch blow the whistle. They mounted their brooms, and flew out.  
  
Their formation was the chasers in front, beaters follow close behind,  
  
and the rest of the team in the back. Lissa took the lead, followed by  
  
Erin. They were passing the Quaffle back and forth, then started their play. Lissa stood up on her broom, and flew far under Erin. Lena was  
  
in between them, smacking bludgers here and there. Lena got the  
  
Quaffle, passed it down to Lissa, who then shot the ball into the goal.  
  
Erin was waiting on the other side to catch the Quaffle again. She got  
  
it, and threw it at Lissa's head. Then from then on everything went  
  
wrong. Instead of Lissa heading the ball in the hoop, she missed the  
  
goal post completely. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAA!!!" bellowed Draco. The  
  
Slytherin keeper, Robert Smith, caught the Quaffle. Lissa fell towards  
  
the ground, but Erin caught her partially. Lissa wasn't situated on the  
  
broom correctly, so she kept falling. She hit the ground with a large  
  
thump, and was unconscious. It started to rain black rain drops, since Lena was crying, and  
  
she caused it to thunder and lightning different colors. Lissa didn't  
  
move when Draco landed next to her. "Liss, wake up! Liss! LISS!"  
  
Draco said frantically. Lena and Erin were crying, and Robert was just  
  
laughing. Draco went up to Robert and started yelling at him. "Why  
  
Robert? Why the hell did you do that? She hasn't done anything to  
  
you?" "So what Draco? What, have you changed? Do you like  
  
this...this mudblood?" "As a matter of fact I do. She is caring, and all  
  
she wanted to do was score. You didn't have to go and take the  
  
Quaffle from where it was. You could have killed her!" Madame  
  
Pomfrey had Lissa on an invisible stretcher, carrying her off to the  
  
Hospital Wing. Draco walked behind them, leaving the game. Lissa kept flinching in her bed, and was repeating the same  
  
line. It was mudblood, mudblood, mudblood. Draco sat next to Lissa,  
  
and held her cold hand tightly. Her left arm was wrapped in a cast,  
  
and her face had some band aids on it. Lena, AJ, Erin, Brad, and  
  
Ayesha were all sitting on the opposite side of Draco. The were all  
  
really sad that they had to see their best friend look so helpless, and  
  
kept staring at Draco and his hand intertwined with Lissa's. Pomfrey  
  
came in and handed Draco a vile of Skelo-mend, and then got her  
  
wand out. She wove her wand three times over Lissa's face, and she  
  
woke up. "Whoa dude?! What happened? All I remember was I was  
  
going in for a header, and then the ball not being there. I think I may  
  
have landed on Erin's broom, then I um...don't remember." Draco brushed some of her black hair out of the way, tucked it under her ear, and smiled. "Its okay. I gave Robert a piece of my  
  
mind. He called you a...a-" Lena came out of her spaced out-ness,  
  
spoke up, "She doesn't have to know, ya know. She got enough of it  
  
from you." Lena still didn't like the fact of Draco being Lissa's  
  
boyfriend. Lissa was starting to fall asleep, and had another vision.  
  
----------------------------------------------------Vision------------------ ---------------------------- It seemed as Lissa was walking in the dungeons, maybe in the  
  
spring time. She heard some rustling in the hallways, as always,  
  
there were all the Slytherins walking to and from their common  
  
room. Suddenly, her world was thrown into hyper speed, and she was  
  
taken to a dark corner of a long hallway. There she saw two people.  
  
One happened to be her Dragon, and the other, was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
She seemed to be flirting with him, and then did the scariest thing.  
  
She got looked up and kissed Draco. Lissa couldn't tell what else  
  
happened because the vision left her.  
  
------------------------------------------End Vision------------------------ ------------------------- Lissa started to cry when Draco and the others left. The dark  
  
Hospital Wing made her feel a bit better. She sobbed herself to sleep,  
  
and hoped she wouldn't see this vision come true.  
  
So...how was it? hope it was good...somehow all the time I say that...weird...well review...I guess it's a new motto...  
  
Your favorite Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif 


	4. It's not a big surprise but it can break...

Chapter 4- It's not a big surprise, but it can break your heart  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
*AN* This takes place a few months after, say around February. Don't ask why...*End AN*  
  
It was well past the beginning of the year, February to be exact.  
  
Lissa and Draco had grown very fond of each other, and were  
  
always found walking together wherever they went. You could  
  
see it in their eyes that they loved each other. There were many  
  
people in Slytherin who still disliked Lissa, especially that Pansy  
  
Parkinson. She really ticked Lissa off sometimes. She would come  
  
over to Draco when he was alone, and flirt with him. Lissa would  
  
glare at her, and cause her eyes to change colors at random. Pansy  
  
would notice this and leave at once. Lissa, AJ, Lena, Brad, Erin, and Ayesha had gone to Hogsmead  
  
for their monthly trip. They bought loads of candy at Honeydukes,  
  
and also stopped by other stores. When they got back to school, Brad  
  
had 5 bags full of candy. Lissa didn't eat much candy, but she still  
  
loved butterbeer. She had to be careful because sometimes she  
  
would over do it. One time they were at the Christmas Dance, and  
  
Lissa got drunk. She was very tipsy, and on the verge of passing out.  
  
Her friends just laughed at her, the day after when she had a  
  
hangover. Lissa left her friends and decided to go and look for Draco in  
  
the dungeons. She asked many people, but very few told her or even  
  
responded to her. She walked down a long hallway, to just hear  
  
something. When she turned a corner, Lissa saw two people. They  
  
were Draco and that wench, Pansy Parkinson. She seemed to have  
  
been flirting with Draco, and then really pissed Lissa off. Pansy had  
  
the audacity to kiss Draco. Tears came down Lissa's face as she  
  
stepped into the hall. "Draco Malfoy! You man whore! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"  
  
she exclaimed. Draco saw Lissa and decided to run after his  
  
girlfriend. Lissa dodged many students and teachers as she ran back  
  
to her house. Lissa was almost to her common room entrance, when  
  
she stumbled and fell. Draco must have caught up with her, and  
  
kneeled beside her. "Why Draco? Why??? I thought you really and  
  
truly loved me!" They both stood up and stared at each other. Lissa  
  
ran at him, and started to punch him in the stomach. She was crying  
  
as she was hitting him, but every time, he took every hit. Soon Lissa  
  
was tired, but was still crying, when she hugged Draco. "My dear, it was not I who kissed her, but her who kissed me. I  
  
only love one person, and do you know who that is?" Draco  
  
whispered in her ear. Lissa silently nodded and said, "Me." He hugged  
  
her tight, and said, "Lissa, no one will ever come between us. I  
  
promise." She was glad to hear this, and spoke, "I love you my  
  
dragon.*sniff* I promise to love you for the rest of my life." Lissa kissed him on the lips, and brushed his platinum blond  
  
hair to the side. He hugged her one last time, then headed to the  
  
stairs down to the dungeons. Lissa was content, and was ready for a  
  
good nights sleep. She really didn't want another vision, so she  
  
hurried up to bed. Lissa fell asleep right away, and that night, didn't  
  
have any weird visions.  
  
For some odd reason I feel like Lissa in this fic...she has Malfoy and some other things...she seems really cool doesn't she...I want to be just like her...REVIEW!  
  
Your favorite Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif 


	5. The Valentine's Ball

Chapter 5- Valentine's Ball *disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
Valentine's Day was upon the 7th years, and as always all the girls went shopping for their semi-formal dress robes. Lissa bought a  
  
silver top, and a blood red skirt. She looked gorgeous because she  
  
was so tall, so everything (except her school clothes) look good on  
  
her. Everyone in the school got a letter from their Secret Admirer.  
  
When Lissa and the girls came back from lunch, each one had a red or  
  
pink letter on their pillow. Lissa's was red thankfully, and had a red  
  
rose attached to it. She picked up the rose, and opened the letter. It  
  
read: i Dearest Lissa,  
Cupid and love, a white turtle dove,  
  
Hearts and roses, cute little poses,  
  
Faces that smile every once in a while,  
  
Hearts of red dreams when in bed.  
  
Romance and kisses, Valentine wishes,  
  
Cards that relay the sweet words to say.  
  
Endless little rhyme in every line,  
  
They say every time, be mine Valentine?  
With all my love,  
Your Dragon  
Malfoy  
i When she read this, tears came to Lissa's eyes. She squealed  
  
with joy, and ran around the room screaming, "I'M HIS VALENTINE! I'M  
  
HIS VALENTINE!" Lena got a lovely letter from Seamus, Brad got a  
  
letter from Neville, and started to swing in the air. Erin got a letter  
  
from Ron, and Ayesha, well she had a letter, but decided to burn it.  
  
She said it was from Marcus Flint. She hated him, even though he said  
  
he had "changed." Lissa was overjoyed, and couldn't wait till that night. The girls  
  
didn't have anymore classes that day, so they started to get  
  
ready. Lissa and Lena put on heavy eye make-up so they looked like  
  
raccoons. They all got dress and did each other's hair, and when they  
  
were done, they were very proud at what they had accomplished.  
  
They were going to meet AJ, and the boys in the Entrance Hall. Once ready, the girls climbed out of the portrait hole, hooked  
  
arms, and headed to the Entrance Hall. They look magnificent as they  
  
walked through the corridors. Everyone that passed them stared at  
  
them. Eventually, they reached the Entrance hall, and ran over to their  
  
men. Lissa flashed a big grin at Draco, and walked over to him. She  
  
grabbed his hands and said, "So you want me to be your valentine?  
  
Well there are some guidelines you have to follow..." Draco looked  
  
confused for a moment and replied, "Do you not want to be my  
  
valentine? I mean I can give it to someone else..." Lissa cackled and  
  
said, "No! I was just kidding Draco. Yes, I would love to be your  
  
valentine." He smiled, and kissed her. After a few minutes of snogging with their boyfriends, and  
  
Ayesha trying to stop them by stopping time, they went to the Great  
  
Hall. You could hear music in the background, but no one dancing.  
  
Everyone was eating and talking to one another. Before she stepped  
  
into the hall she had an unusual vision: ----------------------------------------------------------Vision------------ --------------------------------------  
Lissa was dancing with Draco, when suddenly Pansy Parkinson  
  
butted in. Lissa glared at her, as Draco pushed her aside. Draco tried  
  
to start dancing with Lissa again, but Pansy came up and slapped  
  
him. "You good-for-nothing Malfoy! How could you love that  
  
mudblood?" Lissa's rage swelled up inside, as she stormed over to Pansy. "What in this bloody hellish world do you think your trying to  
  
achieve, Pansy?" Lissa stood with her friends, and Pansy with hers.  
  
"Draco, c'mon, lets go and sit down for a while. I'm tired." Lissa said.  
  
"Why should he go with you? He hates mud-" "No I don't!," exclaimed  
  
Draco, "I don't hate mudbloods anymore. Lissa is my girlfriend, and  
  
as a matter of fact Pansy, go to hell." Pansy was so angry, on the way  
  
out, someone or something tripped her and she fell. It was Erin, who  
  
currently was invisible. "You go Erin!" yelled Lissa. "Damn you, you  
  
little pipsqueak! You in for it..." "No, no, no Pansy. You can't see me  
  
but I can see you!" Erin pulled Pansy to her feet, and threw her out  
  
the door..." -------------------------------------------------------Vision--------------- ---------------------------------  
Lissa smirked to herself, and laid her head on her Dragon's shoulder. She was ready to see this vision come true.  
After chatting with each other the girls grabbed their men and  
  
started to dance. Lissa decided to dance with Draco on a slow song.  
  
Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her head leaned  
  
against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, as if he  
  
was hugging her. Soon, the song changed pace, and they all started  
  
to dance. Pansy Parkinson, Lissa's newest enemy, decided she could  
  
dance with Draco and Lissa. She pushed Lissa out of the way, and  
  
danced with Draco. He pushed her out of the way and tried to start  
  
dancing with Lissa again, but Pansy came up and slapped him. "You  
  
good-for-nothing Malfoy! How could you love that mudblood?" Lissa's  
  
rage swelled up inside, as she stormed over to Pansy. "What in this bloody hellish world do you think your trying to  
  
achieve, Pansy?" Lissa stood with her friends, and Pansy with hers.  
  
"Draco, c'mon, lets go and sit down for a while. I'm tired." Lissa said.  
  
"Why should he go with you? He hates mud-" "No I don't!," exclaimed  
  
Draco, "I don't hate mudbloods anymore. Lissa is my girlfriend, and  
  
as a matter of fact Pansy, go to hell." Pansy was so angry, on the way out, someone or something  
  
tripped her and she fell. It was Erin, who currently was invisible. "You  
  
go Erin!" yelled Lissa. "Damn you, you little pipsqueak! Wait till I get  
  
my hands on you..." "No, no, no Pansy. You can't see me, but I can see  
  
you!" Erin pulled Pansy to her feet, and threw her out the door. Lissa  
  
walked over to the door, and sniggered, "And that, bitch, is what you  
  
get for trying to steal my boyfriend." With that, Lissa closed the doors  
  
to the Great Hall. Everyone cheered as she walked back to Draco and  
  
her friends. "Nice doing business with ya", Lissa said as she shook  
  
Erin's hand. "We should do that again some time." Erin said. All the  
  
girls hugged each other, and kissed their men good night. They were all very happy and were laughing. Lissa was  
  
laughing so hard that her nose was flaring. "Lissa," said Lena, "Your  
  
nose is like a butterfly. It looks so weird..." Lissa smiled and replied,  
  
"I know, I think its cool personally, but that's just me. I'm glad I  
  
haven't done it around Draco; he'd probably think I'm in special ed or  
  
something." They headed through the portrait hole and went up to  
  
their dormitory. Brad was so hyper from drinking butterbeer and  
  
eating a bunch of sweets, she was floating around 5' off the ground.  
  
She kept whacking Lissa in the head, and making cracks about what  
  
happened. "Well, that was fun guys. I know I haven't said this in a  
  
long, long time, but you guys are my best friends." "Awww" they all  
  
replied in unison. They had a big group hug, and then decided to play some magic games. When they were finally falling asleep, they went to bed. Lena  
  
was the first to fall asleep because they could hear her snoring. "Man  
  
she sounds like a foghorn." Erin whispered. "Yeah, we know." Lissa  
  
laid down, and fell asleep very quickly. She had dreams of Draco and  
  
her just sitting and talking to each other, flying together, and just  
  
lying next to each other. She really loved him, and knew he loved her  
  
back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- I really liked this chapter...it wasn't the longest of them, but it was fun to write...it wasn't boring either...hehehe and remember the GOLDEN RULE! REVIEW!  
  
Your all time favorite Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif 


	6. Marked

Chapter 6- Marked- by Foamy the Squirrel (my best friend)  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
*AN* Okay, for those of you (others who are reading this), this is an inside joke that happened at school...it's a long story short, but you get the jist of it right? Hopefully you do...*END AN*  
  
Lissa, Draco, and the rest of the gang were in Transfiguration.  
  
They had all finished turning each other into white ferrets, much to  
  
Draco's utmost horror, when Lissa was suddenly struck with an  
  
ingenious idea. She took a bottle of emerald green ink out of her  
  
book back along with a quill. Instead of dipping the sharpened side  
  
in, she pushed the feathery part into the bottle and drenched it in ink.  
  
An insane smile crossed her lips, and she drew it out and flicked the  
  
laden feather at her boyfriend. Emerald liquid splattered across the  
  
side of his face, in his hair, and on the collar of his crisp white shirt. This drew a gasp from him, as he turned and glared at her. She  
  
was looking innocently and Brad, who was trying her hardest not to  
  
blow a gasket from trying the swallow her laughter. He slowly picked  
  
the bottle of ink up from the desk and dipped his fingers into it. He  
  
drew them out a moment later and smeared his wet fingers along her  
  
cheek, neck, and forehead. He re-dipped his fingers and wrote 'DAM'  
  
(not trying to spell damn or anything) across the base of her throat,  
  
making most of her face and neck a lovely shade of green. Lissa  
  
looked completely astonished and the entire gang was laughing like  
  
a couple of hyenas on crack. She snatched the bottle out of his hand  
  
and emptied it over his head, dyeing his hair that rich shade of  
  
emerald. As Lissa poured the bottle on top of her Dragon's head, she  
  
thought she felt something wet and sticky run up her leg, underneath  
  
her skirt, but she just decided to ignore it. He gaped and at that very  
  
moment, McGonagall noticed the two now very green students in the  
  
back of the room. "Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Moreno! What on earth are you doing?" Just as the culprits were about to reply, the magical bell let it's horribly obnoxious sound peal through the classroom, the harsh  
  
sound grating off several layers of skin in everyone's ears. The gang  
  
quickly go up and fled the Transfiguration classroom and down to  
  
the Great Hall, eager for dinner. Lissa and Draco grinned widely to  
  
each other and hooked arms. Lissa kissed Draco, and made both of  
  
their lips green. Then she kissed him on the cheek and created a  
  
green lip print. The couple followed their friends, both not caring that  
  
their faces were stained with ink. After dinner, which had included very little food and a lot of  
  
stares, Lissa and all her friends of the female gender hurried up to  
  
the Headgirl's rooms. It was Friday night and time for them to have  
  
their weekly powwow about anything and everything girl's talk about  
  
when not in the overly powering stupid presence of their male  
  
counterparts. Lissa dropped herself onto her bed, which  
  
clashed with her face, her chin resting in her hands. The  
  
rest of the girls made themselves very comfortable, summoning  
  
cushions, blankets, and the like. When everyone was settled, Selena  
  
was the first to talk. "So Lissa, why in the name of all things sharp and pointy did  
  
you decide to flick Draco with the ink?" "I dunno, it was so freakin boring in class that I needed to  
  
relieve myself of all my natural...tendencies." "But flick Draco with ink?" Brad said, a brow slightly raised. "Yep, don't forget he did sign his name at my throat then cover my face and most of my neck in ink. He's not totally innocent..." All of the girls snorted at the thought of Draco being the  
  
innocent. "I can "do" a small impression of him...*does little  
  
impression* "'I SWEAR I AM INNOCENT! I DIDN'T ANYTHING!'" That  
  
boy was far from being innocent, most of them wondered if he had  
  
ever been innocent in his entire life. Ayesha suddenly got a devilish  
  
gleam in her eyes as she remembered something. "Is it just me, or did anyone see Draco smear some ink beneath her skirt? I'll totally shut up if any of you didn't see it..."  
  
Ayesha then winked at Lissa. The girls, with the exception of a  
  
furiously blushing Lissa, all bursting into a flurry of agreement. "Oh my Goddess! I'm not the only one who saw that!" "YES! I saw it too!" "My eyes weren't playing tricks on me!" "Lissa! You could have owned up to that!" "I didn't see that..." That was of course Erin's comment, she never seeing or understanding anything. Ayesha grinned widely and leaned forward, getting closer to Lissa. "Okay Lissa, we all know that you totally love the guy, and he  
  
totally loves you, but did he really have to mark you under your skirt?!" There was a stunned silence for a brief second, before screams  
  
of laughter echoed around the Headgirl's bedroom. Bradley and  
  
Selena clung onto each other as they doubled over in laughter, the  
  
others burying their faces in their pillows to try and muffle their  
  
cries of mirth. Lissa sat on her bed, surprise written on her face. She  
  
looked under her skirt and there was a long green mark. It took  
  
several minutes for her to get over it and burst out laughing with the  
  
rest of her friends. Some time later the girls were able to calm down  
  
enough to carry on with their conversation. Several hours later, just before the girls were about to leave,  
  
Lissa's bedroom door opened and Draco leaned in the doorframe. His  
  
alabaster skin was devoid of any green ink and he smiled to all of the  
  
girls. His hair still had some traces of emerald green ink in it, but  
  
most of it was gone. The females threw looks at each other and in  
  
their eyes the "marked" joke shone. All the girls started laughing  
  
hysterically again, none of them trying to stifle their mirth in pillows.  
  
Tears ran down most of their faces as they shrieked. Draco looked  
  
completely lost as he looked from the laughing girls to his almost  
  
screaming girlfriend. Above all the noise he hollered at Lissa so she  
  
could hear him. "Lissa! What the hell is so funny?!?" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him. It took  
  
her several deep breathes before she could reply. She got up and  
  
walked over to him, and leaned on his chest. "Really Draco, you do not want to know." then she motioned to  
  
her leg, "Just go before Erin looses anymore brain cells. Goddess  
  
knows she needs the few she has..." Draco looked bemused, but soon figured it out. Before he left,  
  
he winked at Lissa and did a motion on his leg, that was as if he was  
  
marking her. He quickly left the hysterical girls' presence, before  
  
Lissa could throw a pillow at him. Soon after he left, they regained  
  
their composure, well most of them did, and they left Lissa's room.  
  
Lissa sprawled out on her bed, a wide grin alight on her face. That  
  
was a certain inside joke that would reverberate around the halls of  
  
Hogwarts for a very long time to come, that she was sure of!  
  
HAHAHAHA! I thought this was one of the funniest ones...it was a really funny joke that is still going on today...haha too bad all of you who weren't there didn't witness the "horror" as my friends say...it was a hilarious thing...  
  
Your all time fav Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif 


	7. Funny things happen to the Weirdest Peop...

Chapter 7- Funny things happen to the oddest people  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
It was nearing time for N.E.W.T.S. and all the girls were studying  
  
ferociously. They would have daily meetings at night to study, and  
  
would completely ignore their boyfriends when they would come and  
  
kiss their necks, or wrap their arms around their girls waist. They  
  
would simply tell them to bugger off. Lissa usually would take the bed and laid on her stomach and  
  
sprawl her papers out all over it. Every once in awhile she would  
  
wake up to the boys laughing at her snoring. She just flicked them  
  
off and kept working. Draco walked over one day, and decided to lay down next to  
  
Lissa. "Don't get any weird ideas, Malfoy. I don't want you to make me  
  
loose my train of thought." Draco's eyes sparkled, as he put his arm  
  
over her back, and pulled her closer to him. "What do you mean? Like  
  
do this?" He turned her head, and pressed his lips to hers hard so  
  
that she had to struggle to get away. She growled slightly, and said  
  
"Two can play at this game." She rolled him over and sat on his  
  
stomach. Lissa grabbed his shirt collar and pulled up. She started to  
  
kiss him, and he started to wrap his arms around her body. Her  
  
friends were silent onlookers, and were holding back their laughs.  
  
After awhile of making out and rolling all over the bed, the couple fell  
  
off the bed. "Oops!" she said as, Lissa fell on top of Draco, and  
  
knocked the wind out of him. "Oh My Goddess! Draco! Are you all right?" she said as she then  
  
blurted out a laugh. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair  
  
was out of its pony tail. Her skirt was ruffled in the wrong places and  
  
her shirt was un-tucked. Draco's shirt was ruffled and his tie was  
  
extremely loose. His hair stuck up slightly on the top, and his face  
  
was slightly red. He let out a laugh as he got up, and then pulled  
  
Lissa up. All her friends were laughing hysterically. "Wow. That was...um... a spectacular show of how you can't  
  
defy gravity." snorted Lena. "You two are really...nasty...why don't  
  
you all get a private dungeon or something." replied Ayesha. Brad  
  
and Erin were still laughing, and eventually pulled themselves  
  
together. "Yeah I think I have seen some ads in the Prophet. Maybe  
  
you should arrange to get one built in Malfoy Manor, Draco." chortled  
  
Ron. Lissa and Draco looked at each other for a while and then  
  
winked to everyone. "What would we do down there?" they said in  
  
unison. Then all the girls, with the exception of Erin, got it. "WE  
  
KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD DO LISSA!" they all screamed. "HAHA! I  
  
KNOW! GREAT NASTY MINDS THINK ALIKE!" Lissa exclaimed. All the  
  
boys decided to leave their girls to their studying and laughing. Eventually, test week came, and the gang took their N.E.W.T.S.  
  
and waited for their grades. Hermione got an O on all of hers, Lissa,  
  
Lena, Brad, and Ayesha got E's on theirs, and Erin, well lets just say  
  
she wasn't to happy on what she got on hers. They all rejoiced and  
  
told their men what they got. As usual, Ron and Harry didn't do well,  
  
Neville got an O, and Draco, yes, he got an E of all things. Lissa ran  
  
up and hugged Draco. He twirled her around and then set her back  
  
down. "I'm so happy! I passed everything this year!" "I know. Same here." Then Lissa's eyes lost their usual twinkle. "But tomorrow is  
  
Graduation and I have to go home!" Draco had the look of a cow on  
  
his face, then an idea struck him. "Maybe you can come to Malfoy Manor for a few weeks. It will  
  
be interesting. And you won't have to worry about my dad. He has  
  
prolly been eaten by a dementor or rotted to death." Lissa snorted  
  
and said, "Yes I would love too. You know what Draco?" she asked.  
  
"What?" "I love you." She closed the small gap between them and  
  
kissed him. "I love you too, Analissa." They walked back into the castle and parted. Lissa sent an  
  
urgent letter to her mum and dad, and waited for their response. She  
  
eventually got the letter back, and her parents agreed. She ran to the  
  
head boy and girl's common room and gave the password, just  
  
because Hermione told all of them what it was.  
  
"Hermione..." Hermione looked up and pointed towards Draco's  
  
room. She ran up the stairs and busted the door. She jumped on her  
  
knees on his bed. "Draco, my parents agreed to let me go to your  
  
Manor. Its going to be so much fun." He smiled and she laid down.  
  
She must have fallen asleep because she didn't wake up until the  
  
next day, but was under the covers with Draco's warm body near. She  
  
was still in her school clothes, and he was in his pjs. She got up and  
  
silently crept out of the room. She walked back to her dormitory and  
  
there was waiting her biggest trouble.  
  
I must say that was the WORST conclusion sentence and the WORST title I have ever written for anything...it sounds really odd...even though maybe most of you all think the WHOLE thing is odd...well if you are one of those people...Goddess shall come down from the heavens, grab you with her immense hand, throw you into a lake, then zap you with a few watts of lighting and electricity...AHAHAH  
  
Your crazy, all time fav Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif 


	8. Graduation Day

Chapter 8- Graduation Day  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own (very unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Lissa...she is mine mine mine! only people that I give permission can use her...I also suck at disclaimers*  
  
As Lissa crept into the Gryffindor common room, Lena, Ayesha,  
  
Erin, Brad, and Hermione walked up to her and started to freak her  
  
out. "Where the HELL were you last night ANALISSA DOMENJA  
  
MORENO? Huh Lissa?" said Lena. "We noticed your bed empty, but we  
  
found this note on your bed." Erin replied. "It gives permission from  
  
your PARENTS to go to Malfoy's house and stay there for awhile." "I think I now where she was." smirked Brad. "Our dearest Lissa  
  
was with her beloved last night. But, she didn't do anything with him.  
  
She merely fell asleep next to him." Lissa exclaimed, "YES! I KNOW I  
  
WAS WITH DRACO LAST NIGHT, BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH  
  
HIM! I WAS JUST INFORMING HIM THAT IT WAS ALRIGHT WITH MY  
  
PARENTS THAT I COULD GO TO HIS HOUSE! IS THERE ANY HARM IN  
  
THAT?!" She didn't hear their responses and left the room. She met  
  
Draco in the Great Hall and sat down. The ceremony began and everyone quieted down. All of the  
  
girls from the gang got Extremely high honors for their grades and  
  
for their spirit. When they were up in the front, Lissa's friends  
  
apologized. She took it and hugged them. They were all crying  
  
because they wouldn't see each other for a long time. "Guys, its okay.  
  
We can still talk to each other. Its not like we are excommunicating  
  
each other." The girls wiped their tears from their face and giggled. "Your right." Lena said. "Dudes, this was my best year this  
  
year." Lissa said. "Even when I was alone in the world, without a  
  
boyfriend, you guys were always there for me. I love you guys." Lissa  
  
chocked those last few words out, and started sobbing. "We love you  
  
too Liss!" they all said. After all their things were loaded on the train, Lissa said  
  
goodbye to her teachers, and Professor Trelawney told her to keep in  
  
touch. Lissa and Draco boarded the train, and found their own  
  
compartment. They rode back to where their life at Hogwarts began.  
  
Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
So the story ends  
  
but its for the two it's the beginning  
  
when her broken heart mends  
  
and the couples world will keep on spinning  
  
She finally found the day would come  
  
that day that she and he are now as one...  
  
You all prolly still get weird things from it...I know you do...  
  
Yes, yes, yes...I know all of you are sad that this is the saddest thing...its OVER! well I know I didn't say this in the last few chapters (cuz I forgot), REVIEW!...and don't get any weird things from the last line again...it makes you wonder what goes on inside your friends heads...*cough cough* like my friend person E- she is really weird...hehehe ADILOS!  
  
Your crazy, weird, all time fav Malfoy obsessor, gothic-twif  
  
ADILOS! UNTIL NEXT TIME or fic...whatever 


End file.
